


我们的故事关于爱和拯救

by HelenaLee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: 1个工作期间的角色play（什么鬼





	我们的故事关于爱和拯救

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来源于英国14年的娈童案和前不久发生的模特遭绑架案，没啥热血打斗桥段，只有一个蛋的青春烦恼，大部分是啰里吧嗦的意识流（。  
> hartwin无差，哈蛋和蛋哈皆可放心食用。  
> 基本沿用第一部人设，与第二部人设无关，哈老师有点脑前额叶损伤后遗症，但不严重，设定他成为老板啦嘻嘻。  
> 另外加了点别的梗……反正是xjb胡写一气，严重OOC，大家凑合着看吧。

白光砰地一声炸开。

艾格西双眼紧闭，他能感到光线带着热量和重量，沉甸甸地压在头顶，刺破他的眼皮，穿透他的瞳孔，力道残酷，不留情面。

视野中只有一片白茫茫的虚空。他放缓呼吸，让心跳再平稳点，但很快失败。周围非常安静。他没有戴耳机，梅林的声音不会响起，他没有戴眼镜，无法接收并发送坐标和影像，他没有枪没有伞没有手榴弹，无法有效自卫反击。

他甚至连衣服都没穿，周围一切都失控了。

这对一个特工而言，实在太危险，就像被蓦地撬掉壳的生蚝，散发着新鲜诱人的海洋气味，毫无保留地暴露在空气和食客们贪婪的目光中。

光裸的皮肤细微地刺痛，白色的小火苗缓慢地灼烧他，这种感觉很怪异，专用射灯的光线让他感觉自己像个被锁在珠宝柜里展示的商品。

确切说，他现在就是商品。

有人躲在黑暗里打量他，通过脚步声和交谈，艾格西大致可以估算出他们的人数，还有一个人，沉默不语，用相机围着他拍照。艾格西一动不动，任由快门声在不远处轰炸他。那人拍照的动作快速熟稔，艾格西甚至能感受到那个人程式化的情绪。

平静无波。

艾格西突然想笑，在他看来，这场面多少有点荒诞，除了周围这几个蠢货，他自己也是组成笑料的一部分：他的确是在工作，充当一个令人满意的配角，然而如此心不在焉；他周围的这群人，专心致志地犯罪，把理想努力全数奉献给如此低级的事业，却对即将到来的命运全然无知。

他感到自己在出汗，除了射灯，还有梅林提前为他注射的那点肾上腺素起了作用。这些人绑架他的时候，用在他身上的乙醚剂量不大，对一个接受过耐药性训练的特工而言，这劲头甚至比不上连续两杯1815年白兰地。艾格西的意识基本是清醒的，他瘫软在地，被人托着肩膀架着腿搬进厢式货车，听他们夹杂着脏话的闲聊，当绑匪粗鲁猥亵地扇他的脸的时候，他强忍住没跳起来抽对方。进入金士曼后，他尚未在行动中扮演过这类次要角色，无论是对付瓦伦丁，还是后来那些救援，盗窃，查探，问讯，像哈里一样抽别人的耳光，往窗子里扔炸弹，他永远是惹眼的主角——工作技能和职业道德过硬，金士曼百年不堕的品格。

他自觉这次演得应该也还不错，当然，主角更令人期待。

现在要开始第二场了。艾格西闲闲地想，他的左手拇指和食指捏了捏，那地方皮下有个小硬凸起，是个定位器，顺便监测他的心率血压。

“他醒了。”摄影师突然说，“我看到他的手在动。”

 

“——所以就是我？”

“——媒体要疯了。”

艾格西和哈里·哈特同时发声。

男孩皱着眉眯眼睛，他盯着梅林，那表情好像还是当年刚从HALO中死里逃生的训练生，会怒气冲冲地质问“我就那么不值钱”的愣头青。

哈里冷笑道：“不妨预测下未来三周的头版头条？从传媒到教育到金融到体育，不同的报纸，不同的领域，不同的主人公，同一种新闻。”

“当然，一场丑闻狂欢，”梅林附和，“所以看看这个吧，”他将另一份文件推到哈里跟前的桌面上，“除了艾格西，还有你，如你所知，这次任务需要两名特工，哈里，我们总是少不了你。”

哈里挑起眉毛，翻开文件夹。

“难道不能给我换个位置？”艾格西不满，“年轻者多劳，我手脚勤快又麻利，不能扮演买主吗？一个年轻英俊的金融新贵，这身份怎么样？我们可以让这次的大客户从他的团队里出个人，如果恰巧这人对此事一无所知，我们正好省时省力。”

梅林面无表情地回答：“不能。艾格西，前期准备我已经做好了，受害人这角色虽然既没什么危险，也没什么技术含量，但我已经以买主的身份联系了那个组织，换句话说，订单已经下好，没法更改。”

艾格西顺着文件内容往下看：“什么组织……‘Black Death’，这个？这名儿听着可真够傻逼的。”

“嗯哼。”

“做过的事儿也够傻逼的。”艾格西唰啦唰啦地把文件倒着往前翻，“……这群皮条客可真够怠惰下流，而且蠢透了，瞧瞧，绑架胁迫，瞧瞧，暗网拍卖，他们以为自己在干什么？警匪片里的反派都没这么老套。”

“Emmmm，”哈里说，“既然买家们舍得花钱，何不考虑伦敦那些昂贵私密的俱乐部？上门服务，安全放心，合法合理，双方满意，且符合他们的身份，不会比快递一盒披萨更难或更久。”

艾格西蓦地看向他：“你招过妓？！”

哈里没有抬头：“这不是你该关心的问题。”

梅林抬着眉头看他们一眼：“这些皮条客们有时候会把人卖到中东去，这才是重点——但不是此次任务的重点，加雷斯和莫德雷德会在迪拜与他们接洽，不需你操心。”

“所以我该操心什么？”艾格西突然怒气冲冲。

梅林转身打开镜面屏幕，一帧画面蹦出来，艾格西看到了自己。

确切说，是三年前的自己。

 

照片的像素一般，大概是从录像中截取的，从位置上看，拍摄录像的人坐在出租车内，艾格西和他的两个朋友站在街边，相距不到十米。

这应该是哈里用他的眼镜拍下来的。艾格西记得，当时他正策划一起入室盗窃——刚刚被快餐店解雇，身无分文，二十个小时内只喝了半杯啤酒，他决定弄点钱。

他的朋友们和他一样穷，更糟的是，还傻。艾格西必须跟他们交代清楚每一个步骤，甚至要告诫他们别带女友，也别用屋主家的马桶，更不要妄图通过蹲在客厅地毯上大便来赶走霉运。那时他穿着件薄卫衣，外面套着腈纶棉棒球外套，因为寒冷而缩着脖子抄兜抖腿，像只藏头露尾的麻雀。

那一刻，距离他和哈里再次相见，还有一个半月。

艾格西不禁微笑了一下。

哈里就坐在他身边，和他一起盯着屏幕，没有说话。

“颇值得回味，嘿？”艾格西的声音柔和下来。

男孩永远记得那种陷入沼泽渐渐窒息的绝望，你眼睁睁看着自己一点点毁灭，无论怎样挣扎，最终也逃不脱命运的摆布，上帝恶意作弄他，看他失去父亲，母亲发疯，家庭支离破碎，看他一次次被迫放弃希望，被踩进烂泥，然后爬起来，然后再次被踩进烂泥，然后再爬起来，循环往复，最终你只能认输，被彻彻底底踩进烂泥里——最后变成烂泥。

哈里如一道光，强硬而不容置疑，劈开艾格西混沌灰暗的生命，并为他照亮前程。

艾格西想，没错，哈里·哈特，他本人就是光。

现在，光先生要再次扮演一个有点微妙相仿的角色：在这次任务中，先由梅林和另外几位技术部人员利用伪装身份潜伏进这个组织，哈里则扮演一个顶风作案的政客，梅林帮他在“Black Death”下好订单，艾格西则是任务期间最关键，也是最可有可无的人物——

按照梅林的话说，是一名“柔弱的、无助的、惊慌失措的受害人”。

“这不是我的风格，”艾格西靠在椅背上，挪了个位置，“我是硬汉，明显的，女孩们最喜欢的那款，既不柔弱也不无助。”

“不用你一再强调这个，”梅林瞥他，“我为你准备的身份是个待业的模特，南伦敦本地人，一个怀揣梦想的天真的同性恋。”他强调，“控制住你的脾气，好好演，别给我惹麻烦。”

而男孩依旧不满：“再说一遍，梅林，我看起来那么像弱鸡？你不觉得一个春风得意的买家更适合我，嗯？哈里，你说呢？”

艾格西扭头寻求哈里的帮助，然而哈里低着头翻文件，不发一语。

梅林根本不打算跟他在这个问题上过多纠缠，他切换屏幕：“让我们回归主题，我对对方提出如下要求：一个男孩，未婚，独居，金发碧眼，20-25岁，六英尺左右，南伦敦人，擅长运动——还有什么要补充的吗？”

“他来了。”哈里没有抬头。

艾格西下意识问：“谁？”

金士曼裁缝店二楼的餐厅大门已经被推开。

 

艾格西从未如此小心翼翼。

车子出了伦敦，一路向西开了很久，经过希思罗机场后，又过了将近一个小时方才停下。他被人从车厢里拽出来，摇摇晃晃抬进一栋空置的独栋别墅，下楼，进入地下室，他们扒光了他，拍照，接下来，艾格西按照剧本，清醒过来。

他本应惊慌失措，也的确做出了种种惊慌恐惧的反应，却很难捕捉到真正“惊恐”的情绪。

哈里早就说过，艾格西遇事沉着，这是他与生俱来的优势。艾格西认可他这说法，在李·安文的噩耗传来时，米歇尔崩溃大哭，艾格西了解一切却不为所动。那时他六岁。后来还有很多次，米歇尔频繁地和不同男人恋爱，同居，酗酒，惹上迪恩，艾格西虽不赞同，却也没有激烈反对。他为了米歇尔，放弃体操队训练，放弃加入海军陆战队的机会，看着手中的希望像沙子般漏光。他打架斗殴，小偷小摸，嗑药飙车，数次进出警察局，冷静地自暴自弃。艾格西一直都这样，不温不火，纵使他高声说话，也并不代表愤怒，当他驾驶着巴尔曼的黄色新车撞向警察的时候，心中只有坚定的宁静。

他似乎生来便不知“惊恐”为何物，金士曼的同事们都这样评价他：特工加拉哈德，坚毅果敢，英勇无畏。

不，其实他知道，但从未对任何人提起，包括哈里。

在瓦伦丁抬枪指向哈里的那一瞬间，艾格西盯着电脑屏幕后面黑洞洞的枪口，恐惧摄住了他。

被人用枪指着是什么感觉？那是艾格西第一次尝到这滋味，他和哈里一起面对瓦伦丁的枪口。排斥，轻蔑，本能地厌恶，还有恐惧。

恐惧。

事到如今，艾格西可以毫不羞惭地承认，对，那时那刻，他在害怕，不是因为即将到来的死亡，而是因为失去哈里的可能。

哈里·哈特是他的救命稻草，却有人这样玩笑地、轻率地、傲慢地、荒谬地、以一种无辜的态度，当着他的面，轻易毁了他再度获得所有希望的来源。惊慌与恐惧只有一瞬，像飓风席卷而过，他甚至无暇顾及也无力捕捉——紧随其后的，是排山倒海的愤怒。

谁有资格扮演上帝？

但他的情绪阈值太高，面前的这群小喽啰只能令他乏味。艾格西躲闪，他们就抓住他的头发；艾格西反抗，他们就殴打他；艾格西尖叫，他们就捂他的嘴巴；艾格西哭泣，他们就威胁他。

一板一眼。

艾格西知道自己不能要求太高，绝大多数人，无论好人还是坏人，都只是普通人，如里士满·瓦伦丁般想象力和行动力超常到足以载入史册的环保主义自大狂，毕竟可遇不可求。

地下室里既没有窗户，也没有家具，艾格西屁股底下是一张崭新的白色硅胶床垫。射灯一直开着，这种刺激性的光令人非常不适，但这对他不算什么。他周围一直有人看守，将近三十个小时内，他瞌睡过一次，吃了两顿饭，包括一盒油腻的微波披萨，和一盒黏糊糊的千层面，他要求喝碳酸饮料，那些人竟然满足了他，他抱怨自己双手无力，摄影师甚至体贴地为他拧开瓶盖——操。

于是，艾格西接过瓶子，感激地对那人微笑道谢。

艾格西时隔一年零五个月后，与垃圾食品再度欣喜重逢，哈里不在场，也没有梅林恐怖的减重训练计划表和危险的体脂比，这太棒了——艾格西有理由谢谢那个圆眼睛留着络腮胡的摄影师。

反抗与放弃反抗的过程只重复了两次，他挨了几次打，但不严重，都是最轻微的软组织挫伤。艾格西一点点推敲着拿捏尺度，揣测着自己的角色，一个涉世未深性格软弱的小模特，好吧，这应该够了，就算不够也无所谓。梅林的口味真传统，不，也可能是极客们都这么传统。传统的名字，传统的犯罪方法，传统的思维模式——艾格西，一个涉世未深的小模特，哈，他们竟然真的相信了，还认真跟踪了整整两周才下手！

看守坐在门口的懒人沙发上玩PSP，艾格西放松身体，瘫在床垫上，放任自己沉入寂静的回忆河流。

在这次行动中，他扮演的角色所发挥的作用实在有限，迈克罗夫特在那天傍晚来到裁缝店，挨个跟他们握手，诅咒首相，抱怨内政部弄丢了那份调查文件，装模作样地道歉，将一个文件袋递给梅林。梅林又给了哈里。常务秘书临行前再次跟艾格西握手，假惺惺地盛赞金士曼特工们的职业素养与好口碑，顺便叮嘱艾格西“请保护好我们这些令人恶心的、迷途的羔羊”。

他们再次确认，这批人涉及上下两议院，很可能超过二十名议员，再加上娱乐传媒体育教育各界名流——跨国人口走私，性交易犯罪——这些关键词连缀在一起，足以引起一次规模空前的舆论海啸。

直到那辆黑色捷豹消失在街角，艾格西才转过头问哈里：“你应该告诉我没听错也没想错，他来只是为了亲口告诉我，让我小心点，以防你杀光他们？”

“是这样。”

“为什么？”

哈里意态闲适：“因为他知道，我的确想这样做，并且可以做成。”

梅林看了他们一眼：“也许作为哈里的保险栓，你已经声名鹊起，艾格西。”

他的语调轻松，但艾格西没法一笑了之。

他们没有说笑，如果是在2014年9月10日之前，这的确算个笑话，但在这之后，就不是了。

拜瓦伦丁糟糕的射击技术所赐，那颗子弹射偏了，眼镜镜框阻挡了大部分冲击力，但依然穿透眉骨，导致哈里的前额叶受损。幸运的是，谢天谢地，金士曼的人及时赶到。回到总部后，艾格西蜷缩在病床旁的沙发上哭个不停，他从未这样高兴过，激动得语无伦次，这种失而复得的感觉太棒了。

但问题接踵而至。

梅林对他提过这个：“在以前，肯塔基教堂是事故，但以后，肯塔基教堂很可能会成为常态——如果哈里不小心的话。”艾格西查阅了不少资料，也和医生谈过很久，他自觉已做好充分准备，但在治疗过程中，后遗症逐一显现的时候，还是令他措手不及。

那不是什么美好的回忆。艾格西按下快进键。他有点恼火地用力翻了个身，床垫子吱吱作响。看守探头瞥了一眼，又缩回沙发。

哈里的问题，从某种角度上说，也是他的问题。

不不不，艾格西想，这不是问题，这只是经过微调后的相处模式，或者可以认为是他们之间关系的另一种表现方法。他应该努力适应这种模式，他不是不了解哈里·哈特其人，他早就知道那人的本性，他猜得到，从对方的细微的表情上，到下意识的举止上，当哈里不那么小心掩饰自己的时候，艾格西都能感受到——他那烂到天际的继父让他迅速学会察言观色。

这没什么值得苦恼的，哈里·哈特就是这样的人，你不可能不知道。从前的哈里完美如钻石，每一个侧切面都流光溢彩毫无瑕疵。只是现在，钻石掉落在地，当然，钻石依旧是钻石——只是所有特点都被放大了，他不再满足于角色扮演，一个矜持，温雅，彬彬有礼，教养良好，带有维多利亚时代遗风的中年绅士。够了。艾格西愁苦地再次翻身，他想揪住自己的头发。

矜持而冷淡，温雅而刻薄，彬彬有礼而疏离，教养良好而不假辞色。

他射击塔利班分子的膝盖。

他抽阿诺德教授的耳光。

他言辞尖锐地羞辱女信徒。

但是同时，他会对年幼的艾格西微笑，鼓励一个无关紧要的泥巴种，亲吻他的狗，为了一只蝴蝶跋山涉水。在面对艾格西的时候，哈里永远有用不完的耐心，他不是个温和脾气好的人，但他看向艾格西的眼睛里总是盈满笑意。

而且现在依旧是。

唉……艾格西终于揪住了自己的头发。

无论以前，还是之后，哈里·哈特都是真实的，然后变得更真实一点，他隐藏的那部分人格从层层迷雾深处一点点浮现出来。艾格西百感交集，当哈里突如其来地低落软弱时，当他因为一件小事而莫名其妙大发雷霆时，当他尴尬地道歉时，当他因为遗忘了开会所需文件而沮丧时，当他和梅林因为金士曼惨淡的销售额而愁苦地关在餐厅里抽烟时，男孩才能真正感受到，哈里不再是那么高蹈独立，完美得难以接近，而他这菜鸟只有追随仰望的份——他不是坚不可摧的，也许他们需要彼此——这太重要了。以前，哈里是艾格西的坚强后盾，现在及以后，艾格西已经足够成熟强大到充当哈里的坚强后盾。

但哈里真的那么需要他吗？

艾格西不着痕迹地叹口气，他总是忽喜忽怒，情绪起伏全因哈里·哈特。

而哈里呢？他心知肚明，却鲜少回应，而是坏心眼地放任艾格西在热恋中煎熬。

 

在接受任务的次日，艾格西在总部得到一双鞋。

他是戴着棒球帽，穿了连帽卫衣和牛仔裤来的，还有那双他钟爱的天使之翼。在大门口，他迎面撞见洛克希，女孩穿了一身格纹西装，快步下楼，一边走一边摘眼镜，手里攥着蓝色塑料文件夹，披着头发，显得干练而沉稳。她在楼梯口站住，挑眉打量着艾格西，扬起手臂一挥，摇头微妙地笑了笑，径自走开。

艾格西疑惑地盯着她的背影，直到出租车开走。

当他坐在扶手椅中，梅林将印满金士曼标志的纸盒子递给他时，这疑惑更加浓重，“这是什么？”他掀开盖子，是滑板鞋，他取出一只，在手里掂了掂，“只是给我的？”

“金士曼人手一双。”梅林盯着他，不情愿地解释，“虽然我们平时也不怎么穿这个。”

“哈里也有？”他瞥了一眼站在注视着窗外抽烟的男人。

“当然。我有时候真搞不明白一个裁缝店为什么要花钱做这种……”梅林懊恼地摸着自己的光头，“所以，”他扭着头大声道，“亚瑟！你觉得我们会因为销售业绩而破产，还是因为投资失败而破产？”

哈里但笑不语。

艾格西摆弄着自己的鞋，兴奋地看梅林：“谢谢你，军需官，你总是这样善解人意。这鞋鞋底也有匕首吗？”

“没有，“梅林没好气，“但你的这双加了特制的增高垫。”

“……”

哈里非常没有同情心地笑道：“谢谢你，军需官，你总是这样善解人意。”

梅林继续：“还有，艾格西，刚才你的表情看上去还像那么一回事。”

哈里好整以暇地抱着胳膊：“现在又变回来了。”

“拜你所赐。”梅林接口，然后转过身接着对男孩品头论足，“瞧瞧你，艾格西，你现在根本不像什么艾格西。”

男孩吃惊地笑：“那我像什么？”

梅林耸肩：“哈里·哈特二世，小哈里·哈特，加里·哈特，哈里·安文——随便哪个。”

艾格西大笑出声。

“——尤其是你似笑非笑，斜眼看人的时候，”梅林对他挺不满，“眼神表情，整体气质，还有你嘴巴旁边那两道沟！特工加里·安文，”他提高声音警告他，“我再说一遍，可怜可怜那群罪犯，控制住你的表情，努力回忆你以前的模样，勉强装得像点。你现在简直就是阴险狡诈、一肚子坏水的20岁的哈里·哈特——就算穿了连帽衫，也一点用处都没有！”

“20岁的哈里·哈特？”艾格西突然抬头问。

梅林看了一眼哈里，哈里好整以暇地回望他，明显不打算开口。

“一个愤世嫉俗的混账。”军需官想了想，又补充道，“一个贪睡、逃学、迟到、打群架、玩摇滚、酷爱蝴蝶和D·H·劳伦斯、自大傲慢又可怕的天主教徒。”

艾格西笑着吹了声口哨，语气天真地附和：“那的确挺可怕。”

“现在好多了，艾格西。”梅林神色缓和了些，“那么，”他突然变出一个文件夹，打开放在男孩面前，“签个字。”

艾格西乖乖签了字，在一长串名字的末尾，紧挨着哈里·哈特的名字，他签上了自己的，然后问：“这是什么？”

“行动计划备忘录和一些……”梅林拿起来，看到艾格西的签名，皱着眉瞥了他一眼。

“哈里！你瞧瞧他，”梅林一边端详着艾格西的签名，一边冷笑，“还真是24/7式表白。”

艾格西笑眯眯。

加里·安文比心，箭头拐了个弯，指向哈里·哈特。就这么简单。

“艾格西，你可能从未注意过自己的言行，你对着哈里讲话的时候，神色那么专注。你抬眼看着他，面带微笑，眼睛闪闪发亮，充满全心全意的信赖与仰慕。”梅林曾经这样评价他，艾格西记得，当时军需官一脸戏谑无奈地站在门边，想了一会儿，意犹未尽地补充道：“——纯洁的喜悦，青春的芬芳。”

哈里鼓掌，艾格西瘪着嘴耸肩，梅林彬彬有礼地鞠躬退场。

 

——但是现在，这他妈到底是什么情况？

事情进展很顺利，一切如他们所料，顺利得过了头，艾格西现在唯一的乐趣，就是观察门口那几个青年换岗吃饭打游戏。他们有时会对着他那张畏缩愁苦的脸嘲笑几句，但不再动手打他。梅林的安排总是这样有条不紊，艾格西不需要呆太久，第四天傍晚，他被那群人注射了镇定剂，他们将他裹进毛毯，拖出地下室，塞进车里，沿原路返回伦敦。

进入市区，男孩就开始挣扎，过了泰晤士河，车流愈加密集，行到布里克斯顿附近时，他开始砸车窗，哼哼唧唧地哭出声，按着椅背试图站起身，坐在他左边的人给了他一手肘，他弯腰捂着肚子呻吟。司机大声叱骂，一巴掌拍在方向盘上。

他们再次弄晕了他。

艾格西醒来时，有人不停地拍他的脸，他睁开眼，看到摄影师的那双圆眼睛。他坐起身，发现自己正置身于一个被漆成白色的可笑笼子里——笼子不小，大概八英尺高，底部铺着白色PVC板，硬邦邦硌得他屁股痛，身周环绕着一堆恶心巴拉的金色亮片纸、白色拉花和人造羽毛。

笼子门敞开着，摄影师俯身握着他肩膀，焦急地盯着他：“嘿，嘿！我说，艾格西，你还好吗？听得到我说话吗？”

艾格西挡开对方的手臂，环视四周，恶俗的玫瑰红色天鹅绒幔帐遮住了光线，摄影师的脸也被染上红色。艾格西将手伸出笼子，往下一摸，整个笼子被放置在一台装卸货物的专用滚轮平台车上。

他拽住男孩的手腕，将他拉起来：“艾格西，跟我走，我们去警察局。”

艾格西站起来，走出笼子，环视四周。他们身处一个潮湿的旧仓库，空无一人，灯光昏暗，剥落的石灰墙，肮脏的水泥地面，地上有烟头，房间角落里散落着几个空啤酒罐和一把帆布小折叠椅，隐约的音乐喧哗声传来。

艾格西疑惑：“你他妈干了啥，人呢？”

“他们很快会回来，我们的时间不多了。”摄影师不知从哪找来一件浴袍，将他裹住，盯着他的眼睛微笑了一下，那表情就像个安抚受惊小姑娘的消防员，“别害怕，很快你就会安全了。”

艾格西这才意识到自己什么也没穿，光溜溜的皮肤上凉意顿生。

他拽着艾格西往仓库角落里的一架货用电梯走，艾格西甩脱他的手：“拜托你现在讲清楚。”

摄影师回头看他，艾格西说：“现在就说，老兄，我已经够傻了，不想再犯傻轻信你的话，随随便便跟另一个不认识的人走。”

“你的买家始终没来，我们有些人等得不耐烦了，他们要把你在这儿就地卖掉，卖给那些更恶心变态的人，那些人会轮奸你，玩腻了就将你喂狮子——你很快就会死！”他抓住艾格西的胳膊，“听我的话，我们现在就去报警！”

艾格西咧着嘴眨了眨眼：“……真够变态的。”

那人诚恳地看着他，一个劲儿点头。

“操……”艾格西忍不住乐了，“差点儿就被你搞砸了，抱歉哥们儿，如果我能追到我们老板，我就不杀你。”

摄影师震惊地看着他，完全不懂他在说什么，仿佛他刚从嘴巴里吐出一只青蛙。

艾格西一记手刀敲晕了对方。

 

绑匪喜欢上受害人，这种事并不少见，但艾格西从没想过自己也能遇到。

这算什么见鬼的运气。

他甩掉浴袍，将这个倒霉鬼拖到笼子边，粗鲁地撕扯掉那人的T恤，抽开皮带，刚拉下牛仔裤的拉链，就听到背后一阵响动，刚扭头去看，就见哈里走出货梯：“艾格西，你在做什么？”

男孩僵了。

衣冠楚楚的绅士一步步走近，站在他跟前，琥珀色的眼睛透过镜片，平静地凝视着他。

艾格西绝望地想，这他妈到底算什么见鬼的运气。

“呃”，他尴尬地站起身，下意识看向一边，耸耸肩膀，“他是‘Black Death’的人，突然疯了一样想带我去报警，然后如你所见。”他想了想，“我决定把他扒光了扔进笼子里。”

哈里没说什么，只是一动不动地打量他，右手提着一只箱子，左手握伞，伞尖在地上一下下点着。

艾格西心烦意乱，我他妈都一丝不挂了，你就没点表示？

男孩敏锐地注意到哈里右手袖口露出的白衬衫上沾了一点血迹，他顿时心口一热。

“但我改变主意了，”艾格西笑嘻嘻地说，“这样——”他直接跳回笼子里一躺，“哎哎！哈里，看我！”

哈里看向他。

艾格西翘起腿，捏着嗓子说，“您要买我吗，先生？”他颇为好整以暇地笑道，“您可以现在就验货。或者我给您打个折？”

哈里笑了笑。

男孩得到鼓励，更加放肆，他伸手向下，抚弄自己已经微微抬头勃起的部分：“我想这样干一炮，哈里，是你坐上来自己动，还是我坐上去自己动？”

哈里走上前，按住笼门的栏杆，艾格西抬高腿，用脚心顶住哈里的胯下，绅士突然粗暴地握住男孩的脚踝，将他一拽，一扭，一甩——艾格西腾空翻了个身，兴奋得低吼了一声。

哈里拍了拍他屁股，将眼镜扔在男孩身上，还有装西装的袋子。

艾格西泄了气，戴上眼镜，拉开袋子拉链，拽出领带搭在肩膀上，他动作迟缓地穿衣服，只顾盯着哈里看，双眼闪闪发亮。

哈里的喉结滚动了一下，他抬头扫了眼玫瑰紫天鹅绒幔帐，嫌弃道：“这玩意儿真他妈庸俗。”

“说真的，哈里，你可以用领带把我绑起来，就是现在，”艾格西敞着衬衫，低头看看自己下半身，“十分钟，不，十五分钟，怎么样？不然我就绑你——梅林不会计较的。”

“说真的，艾格西，我真的会计较。”梅林干巴巴地说，“时间紧迫，别想着玩角色游戏了，儿子你这样才叫庸俗你知道吗？你们要速战速决，我们只负责帮他们抓人，剩下的一切都归他们自己解决，你和哈里尽量手脚勤快点，把局面控制住，然后就让对方的人接手。”

“……现在几点了？”

“晚上十一点二十五分。”哈里抬手看了看表，然后手腕一翻，用伞挽了个剑花，“狂欢派对开始了。”

他的语调平静冷漠，艾格西爱死了他这种口吻，起码比那个大舌头神经病可爱得多。

哈里突然问：“那个摄影师，你打算怎么办？”

 

艾格西再次跟随哈里从正门进入这栋建筑物，这次他好好地打量了一下周围环境。

夜色正浓，南伦敦的小巷子里静谧岑寂，路灯幽幽地发着光，几个穿夹克的男人站在角落里抽烟。路旁泊着三五辆车，路对面是一道铁围栏，一栋公寓楼坐落在围栏彼端，楼下的草坪修剪得当，边上种了几棵细弱的樱桃树。

艾格西在成为特工前，甚至数次骑车路过这里，这儿距离他家只有不到半小时车程。

他实实在在地抽了口气：“真够惊人的。”

更惊人的还在后面——其实，与其说惊人，不若说有趣，起码艾格西觉得有趣。

艾格西跟在哈里身后，并肩走进那栋不起眼的红砖三层小楼，走过一条狭窄的门廊，一名侍者迎上来，哈里将两张印着花体字的灰色卡片递给他，侍者接过，微笑着说：“恐怕您来晚了，先生。”

哈里随意道：“噢，但愿还不太晚。”

侍者瞥了艾格西一眼，闪身，一扇灰色安全门从他身后露出来。

哈里推开门，他们走下旋转楼梯，皮鞋鞋底磕在铁板上，咚咚作响。楼梯尽头，又是一扇安全门，艾格西偏头看了哈里一眼。

艾格西一步踏入这个光怪陆离的地下世界，混着酒精味香水气的嘈杂热浪就迎面扑来，看上去有点像磕嗨了的慈善晚宴，粉紫蓝红绿的光柱狂乱交错地来回乱扫，坐在一张张圆桌旁的人看上去有点失真，男孩出神地看着他们扭曲兴奋的表情，觉得自己应该喝点什么。

这里和瓦伦丁的V-Day派对场所差不多大，艾格西站在门边的黑暗中，看着哈里慢条斯理地为他手中的TT-33装消音器。

音乐刚停，一个打着亮闪闪领结的油光粉腻的矮胖男人跳上舞台，指着被升降机缓缓放下的巨大笼子，语气夸张地介绍接下来的“大惊喜”——继美貌的东欧少女之后，是丰润可口如奶油草莓的——

哈里突然轻声道：“我讨厌旋转彩灯。”

艾格西头皮发麻，眼睁睁看着绅士扬手一枪，那个亮闪闪的巨大球体从天花板落下，砸穿了下方的圆桌。

轰然一声巨响。

人们愣了一瞬，随即尖叫奔逃。有位女士摔倒了，旁边的人扶起她，镶着钻石的银色高跟鞋遗落在那里。谢谢麦凯尔维和那位不具名的前议员提供的调查报告，男孩敏锐地发现了躲在一把翻倒的靠背椅后的影子阁僚，上周他刚刚在接受采访时发表了一通关于打击性犯罪的高谈阔论——眼镜发出报警的蜂鸣声，上面的数据显示，照片资料和此人高度匹配。

哈里笑了，他的笑容有种天真的残忍，羞涩又疯狂。

艾格西坚定地认为，哈里的姿态之美丽，超越年龄性别，高踞人类族群之上。

那些保镖和看场子的朝他们冲过来，哈里一枪崩了其中一人的膝盖，艾格西好整以暇地看着那人摔在地上，抱着腿哀嚎。

“哈里！”梅林出声警告，“艾格西——”

“好吧，好吧，梅林。”哈里将枪递给艾格西，他则撑开雨伞，挡住射来的子弹。

 

作为一个特工，开枪很容易，但忍住开枪的冲动却很难，对此哈里恐怕深有体会。按照艾格西的说法，他厌恶一切徒有虚表的形式，也厌恶一切形式上的粗俗，因此，他只开枪，不废话。

“很简单，我不会为哈里配备任何攻击性武器。”在这之前，梅林如是说，“他可以用他的伞，伞里装备了麻醉弹与套索，这些足够了，哈里用一把伞就能搞定全场。”然后他看向艾格西，“至于你，男孩，只要有哈里在，你什么时候都能搞定全场。”

而那位秃顶的公务员，则在一旁不住帮腔：“低调，我们一定要低调，上次我请我弟弟帮忙，结果他险些搞砸，还惹了一身风流债。”

艾格西有点想笑，他的确没料到，自己也差点惹上，况且哈里——

哈里踩在一个瑟瑟发抖的男人的胸口上，用鞋尖挑起对方的下巴，一手拄着伞，一手扶着眼镜，然后，他说了句什么，突然提起伞，将伞尖捅进对方嘴里。

操！

艾格西一下子扑过去。

子弹射进那人耳边的地板里，沉闷巨响震得脚底发痛。

哈里瞪着艾格西，男孩飞快地一口亲在他腮边。

内阁秘书提供的资料库涵盖的范围有限，艾格西凭借自己的记忆认出这个吓尿了裤子的倒霉蛋：这个好莱坞著名制片人，胖，红脸膛，黑眼睛，惹人注目的大鼻子，惨淡的发际线，下巴方正，像个酒鬼，也像那种BBQ时主动伸手帮忙的好邻居。

艾格西用枪托敲晕了他，抽出塑料手铐。

 

他们花了不到一个小时稳定局面，却花了四个多小时与等候在外的情报部门和伦敦警方接洽，艾格西看着警察把那位摄影师从笼子里拽出来，弄醒他，给他裹上毛毯，然后浑浑噩噩地被人扶着走出去。那人没看到艾格西，男孩松了口气。

最烦的是那个秃顶的公务员派来的人，那些人穿精致的西装，吵吵嚷嚷啰啰嗦嗦，他们自己做不了主，也不让别人插手，有个小头头站在走廊里不停地打电话，叉着腰走来走去，苦恼地挤出一堆抬头纹，仿佛首相临时起意要莅临此处视察。

当一切结束，已经是清晨时分，晨曦温柔，泰晤士河波光粼粼，晴空白云映照在联排玻璃窗上。

新的一天如常开始。

男孩缓步下台阶，深吸了口气，拉开车门：“真希望有朝一日，我们会失业，不得不去做真正的裁缝。”

“不幸的是，我们不会。这个世界永远这么糟糕，并且可能越来越糟。”哈里将伞挂在胳膊上，抄起兜：“去黑太子酒吧喝一杯？”

“不胜荣幸。”艾格西拿腔作调地正色道。

他们坐上出租车，车子沿着大路缓缓驶离。

“所以，”艾格西扯平了外套下摆，拧着屁股调整坐姿，“间谍，侦探，冒险，悬疑，恐怖，动作——我们的故事到底是什么？”

“爱与拯救。”哈里升起玻璃隔板，思索片刻，“爱与拯救，这才应该是我们的故事。”

 

 

FIN.

 

 

 

电影里哈老师为两人打伞，然后将枪递还给蛋仔的那个镜头简直苏炸了！！！

塔总怎么辣——么可爱！！！真是敲可爱！！！签名比心那里简直啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

还有！越长越像什么的，夫妻什么的，主人和宠物什么的！塔总毕竟血气方刚，车速比脸老师还快啊这是(*/ω＼*)

 


End file.
